


Secrets

by guardianrose5



Series: Rose [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Protective Siblings, Rose is Ward's sister, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrose5/pseuds/guardianrose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is caught by Skye and Lincoln going through classified files, and she's forced to reveal her real reason for working with SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Rose's point of view: 

Wow, SHIELD really needs a better filing system - I just found their financing stuck between training reports, and what looks like a.....bathroom tile catalogue? 

Really? 

They could also use some better archive security. A single paddock that's probably as old as this base, isn't the most effective way to keep people like me from snooping. And maybe, finding something useful.

Well that's idea anyways.

The major problem is that for the director of a espionage organization, Coulson takes things way too personally - Garner warned me of this during his concerned parental speech, about resisting my 'natural urge to poke around in things I shouldn't' - so my brother's files could be locked up in Coulson's personal filing cabinet for all I know.

And my chances of successfully breaking into the director of SHIELD's office, are slim to none. 

So I don't know what exactly I'm hoping to find out from their archive: maybe the missing five years following Grant's disappearance from juvie, mission reports - something to explain what the hell else happened to my brother after his disappearance sixteen years ago, that lead him to being this guy with, as far as he's concerned, nothing left to lose.

I don't know.....

"Walsh?" 

I freeze.

I hear a gun's safety click off.

Shit. 

***

"So, now you both know, who I am and why I'm here.....I guess it's up to you, what you do with that information."

Lincoln isn't likely to rat me out - between the fact that he has zero connections to my brother, and our mutual distrust of SHIELD, he has no reason to.  
Skye, on the other hand - or Daisy, as she insists on being called - has plenty of reasons to do so. She and Grant have quite the deep and intense history - I mean I don't know all the details, but I do know that both fell hard for the other (I managed to pry this out of Fitz, when 'asking' about Grant) - and that she grew up an orphan with major trust issues, she let him in (just like he did with her) and then he betrayed them. I also happen to know that the Director and his right hand (her new S.O) did nothing, but encourage and promote her anger toward my brother all this time.

So I might lose my chance to help Grant now, my last chance - all because I got careless. 

"Do you really think he can still be saved?"

My head shoots up from my hands, at Skye's question. 

I recover quickly from my shock, and nod. "Yeah, I do."

Maybe I still can.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the wait--I'm actually nearly finished the next part, so it probably won't take too long for me to get it posted. please let me know what you think, I really appreciate the feedback. :D.


End file.
